


Restraint

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Family, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is paying too much attention to Tony at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series. Written for ncis-drabble challenge: #077. Restraint

**Restraint**

When Tony arrived at work, the bullpen was empty except for Gibbs. "Probies?"

"Out. Got a lead on a cold case." Gibbs held out the case files. "Here. Do some digging." When Tony took them without a comment, Gibbs inspected him closely. "You okay, Tony?"

"Never better."

All morning long, every time Tony looked up, Gibbs was eyeing him suspiciously. Usually Tony enjoyed being the object of Gibbs' attention, but he was on edge and the last thing he needed was Gibbs getting into his head.

Just before noon, Tim walked by on his way upstairs to see Vance. He nodded to Tony, ignoring Gibbs.

When Tony dragged his eyes away from Tim, it was to find Gibbs standing in front of him, his eyes sharp. "You got something to tell me, DiNozzo?"

Tony almost caved and told Gibbs that he and Tim had made a decision that would impact all of their lives. He was going to have to face Gibbs soon, but not yet. "Nope. Just working on the case, Boss."

Gibbs could tell he was lying but, for once, Tony didn't care.

<*>  <*>  <*>

"DiNozzo, with me."

Tony dutifully followed his boss into an empty conference room. Gibbs left the door partway open, but as he stood between Tony and the exit, there was no chance of escape. Tony didn't ask what was going on. He didn't put any effort into talking about the weather or the state of the economy; no movie references either. This was too important.

Gibbs moved in until they were only inches apart, and although his gaze was intense it seemed genuine with concern. "You sure about this?" he asked softly.

"What? Oh…" Of _course_ Gibbs knew what was going on. Vance would have informed him they were likely to lose McGee to the Okinawa office. And Gibbs knew that could mean Tony, too. Instead of answering directly, Tony replied, "I've known you for thirteen years, Jethro. You're a dedicated, forthright, resolute kind of man. I trust you with my life, we all do." They were so close that Tony could smell the aroma of wood that always seemed to cling to Gibbs. It was intoxicating and wildly intimate, but Tony hardened his heart and demanded, "So why would a man like you think it's okay to interfere with another man's marriage?"

Gibbs flinched a little, but whatever remorse he might have felt, he shook it off. "You _settled_ for him, Tony."

"I _chose_ him," Tony countered. "And now I've confirmed that choice."

"You're afraid of staying?" Gibbs scoffed.

 _Yes_ , thought Tony, and he knew it showed in his eyes. "I'm going with my husband," he said firmly, refusing to give in.

Gibbs was about to reply when Tim appeared in the doorway. He looked from one to the other and said casually, "I need Tony. We have paperwork to do. Tony, you coming?"

"Yeah. Coming," Tony replied.

Never taking his eyes off Tony, Gibbs smirked a little but moved aside. "He's all yours."

<*>  end  <*>

 


End file.
